There are many types of electronic devices which use resistive structures for various reasons. One type of device is a gas discharge display panel described herein and in copending application Ser. No. 890,471 of Edgar L. Harvey filed concurrently herewith. Various methods are known for making conductive or resistive structures or runs and materials are known for making them. However, these known methods using known materials, are relatively inexact, and time-consuming trimming operations are required to achieve the desired resistivity or conductivity. The present invention provides a resistive structure whose resistivity or conductivity can be well controlled so that complex and time consuming procedures are not required to achieve a desired resistivity in the final product.